undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 33
Walking back towards the house, Jethro and Aiden were in silence at first before Jethro spoke up. "i've never got a chance to say sorry for Faith.....so i'm sorry" Jethro told Aiden who nodded silently. "you know she wouldnt want you to be upset, she'd want you to get back up and have fun, wouldnt she?" Jethro asked. "Yeh....she would" Aiden said before sighing and bowing his head "its just hard to do" "and it always will be" Jethro agreed "but you cant give up, you'll never get over it but the least you can do is try and have fun in memory of her" Jethro continued and Aiden thought about it for a moment. "I dont think i'll ever be able to date again though" Aiden admitted and Jethro nodded his head agreeing with him. "if my wife died.....I know I wouldn't be able to date again" Jethro stated but Aiden shook his head. "but thats cause your old and knew her for like centuries" Aiden responded and Jethro laughed at this before speaking. "hey I am not that old.....i'll race you to the house if you want" Jethro stated and the two laughed at this while Jethro suddenly remembered a memory and began to say it inbetween laughs. "you know there was this one time of one of our honey -" However Jethro was interuppted mid sentance when the right side of his face suddenly exploded sending blood and guts all over Aiden's face before Jethro's now dead body collapsed onto Aiden who was too afraid to move as a voice spoke out in the distance. "damn the old guy landed on the teenager....cant get a good shot at him now" a unknown voice exclaimed but another one soon told him to shut up as he knew the rest of the group was going to come out, right into their trap...... ---- Grabbing his crossbow, Will loaded it as he looked around and Bella, Karen, Logan and Lewis came running down the stairs suddenly hearing the gunshot. "where was it?!!!" Logan asked as he grabbed his Mossberg 590 Shotgun. "backyard!!" Will shouted back to him as Will dived through the kitchen quickly followed by Lewis to the back door before opening it and went outside, looking around to find where the gunshot had come from. Looking outside Will quickly spotted Aiden under Jethro's corpse but before the two could ask Aiden what happened gunshots of a machine gun rang out and hit the wall of the house nearly hitting Lewis and Will causing the two of them to quickly go back inside the house. "damn it man, I told you not to fire until at least FOUR of them were outside" an unknown voice scolded the other while Lewis and Will listened to the voices confused. "i'm sorry man....we just aint had target pratice in ages!!" the other one shouted back before the two of them were interupted by Will. "who the fuck are you guys?" Will asked annoyed that they were being attacked for no reason. "oh i'm sorry, did you guys actually want us to introduce ourselves?" one asked laughing as another joined in. "makes a change, usually they just worry about begging for mercy" another one said beggining to laugh aswell but Will or Lewis didnt find it funny. "you just killed one of our people!!! why?" Lewis asked and was answered by more laughter. "well GeorgeTown is OUR territory you see.....so when people enter it we like to play a game with them" the one that seemed to be the leader replied as Bella, Karen and Logan came to join the two in the kitchen. "did you want to know the game?" the leader continued to ask and the group looked at eachother before responding. "what is it?" Will asked and they all heard an evil laugh as unknown to them one of the two unnamed men had got a perfect aim to Lewis's head. "adult hide and seek.....how it works? we are the seekers and whoever we find....." the leader said his finger going for the trigger "we kill" he finished before firing, however Anthony had come through the kitchen just then causing Lewis to turn his head just in time as the bullet broke the glass and entered the kitchen. "shit!!!" Lewis exclaimed and they all backed away from the windows "these guys are like experts" "what we going to do?" Logan asked and Will thought for a moment before answering "everyone go back to the stairs, there are no windows for them to hit us there" Will said and one by one, they quickly exited the kitchen back to the stairs where they were joined by Anthony, Natasha and Elizabeth. "what happened? where's my husband?!!!" Elizabeth asked getting worried when they all had glum faces on before Lewis answered. "i'm sorry ma'am....he's dead" Lewis told her and she gasped as tears began to fall and Anthony tried to comfort her but she ran back up the stairs away from everyone. "what happened?" Natasha asked Will who sighed before looking at everyone. "some guys just randomly attacked us claiming GeorgeTown to be their territory" Will explained but Logan interrupted him. "yeh these sicko's also claim its some game called hide and seek" Logan said angrily but Karen put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "what we going to do about Aiden?" Bella asked and Will sighed before answering. "as long as he stays under that body and we make sure no zombies get to him...he's going to be ok, they cant hit him while his under Jethro" Will reassured everyone who nodded. "so what we going to do boss?" Logan asked calming down and Will thought for a moment before answering. ---- Looking out the front windows, Logan spied the truck and other vehicles which looked ok but he was looking to make sure there were no other enemies but when he didnt see any he lowered himself to the ground again turning to Karen and Bella. "cant see anyone" Logan told them and the girls nodded. Will had told them that to fight these people they were going to need the military guns, however they also didnt know how many enemies there were so they had to becareful there were none outside. "anyway we can test for sure?" Karen asked them and Bella bit her lip in thought before looking around. "I have an idea" Bella said as she moved and grabbed a bottle before going to the front door where the two joined her "just quickly open the door for me" Bella told Logan who nodded and got ready to open the door on her nod. After Bella took a deep breath she nodded and Logan opened the door a little so she threw out the bottle and as Logan closed the door they listened as the sounds of a machine gun sounded so they looked at eachother. "that only sounds like one gun" Logan states and Bella nods agreeing with him while Karen just sighed. "so thats three as far as we could tell" Karen said "one out front and two in the backyard" "now to just try and figure out WHERE they are" Bella finished for Karen and they all went back into thought before Bella spoke up. "i'm thinking behind the truck, its close and gives cover and he's using a machine gun so it makes sense?" Bella guessed and the others nodded. "and if he's there that means we can take a shot at him from the upstairs window!!" Karen said excitedly that they can take one of them out. "alright you two stay here, i'll sort that out" Bella said before heading up the stairs leaving Logan and Karen to be happy at the plan. ---- Meanwhile Will, Lewis and Anthony were in the kitchen, all in different parts to avoid the windows. "so what we gonna do?" Anthony asked but Will shhhh'd him before speaking to Lewis. "is there a window upstairs which overlooks the garden?" Will asked him and Lewis nodded before speaking. "Bella's room has one" Lewis states and the other two nodded before suddenly turning to him again and raising their eyebrows at him and he shifted nervously suddenly realising what he'd said. "we were just talking......nothing else" Lewis stated trying not to blush as Will and Anthony smirked before Will looked over to Anthony. "well, can you go upstairs to BELLA's room" Will said making sure to state it was infact Bella's room much to Lewis's annoyance while Anthony chuckled "and see if you can spot where these guys are?" Will asked him. "on it" Anthony replied and headed back carefully out of the kitchen leaving Will and Lewis alone in silence until Will spoke up again. "so....how did the talk go?" Will asked chuckling and Lewis groaned. "oh shut up man please" Lewis begged much to the amusment of Will. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues